


Subjugation

by freshiewrites, SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Monsters are doing their best, Other, Racism, but theyre still kinda rough around the edges, monster racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshiewrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: In a dog eat dog world, you just run a little sweets shop.In a dog eat dog world, Papyrus is just looking for something soft to keep close.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 121
Kudos: 343





	1. a thunderstormin' kinda love

**Author's Note:**

> idk guys im a whore for Reader/Papyrus in every form and there's not enough UF Papyrus/Reader where Fell Paps isn't a brat lol
> 
> so have this XD
> 
> enjoy it now cause it won't be updated again for a little while (sorries)

You were just opening up shop when the sound of distant thunder filled your ears, leaving you staring out the door at the growing amount of darkening clouds. Great, another slow day. No one wanted ice cream on days when it was raining, or at least, not from an actual ice cream shop. Not even one like yours. 

No, there would be little business for the Latte Love Creamery today. You were sure of it. Though, just in case, you did set out a fresh batch of double white chocolate chip brownies and made sure the coffee machines were prepped. You never knew who could come through the door next, especially on days like today when, as you turned around to take a batch of fudge out of the fridge, it started fucking monsooning outside. 

Groaning, you sat the fudge in the refrigerated display case and sat heavily on your stool, staring out the now pitch dark windows. 

It was going to be a slow ass day, you were sure of it. So, like you always did on slow ass days, you fished your phone from your pocket, and started playing pokemon go. You just so happened to be right on a Pokestop so you caught a good 10-20 pokemon a day. Lucky you, right?

Wrong. Life was about to throw you one hell of a curveball and if you’d known what was about to go down, you might have just stayed home today.

You were in the process of catching a tricky little yamask when the door slammed open. Startled, you glanced up, only to find a very, very tall skeleton in what appeared to be full regal, military dress, diligently wiping his boots on your mat. He looked absolutely soaked and if you had to guess, the guy had not expected it to be raining since he wasn’t carrying any sort of coat or umbrella. 

You winced, watching as he came up to the counter, staring down at you with intense red eyelights. 

He didn’t say anything after a few minutes, so, in true customer service fashion, you made your pitch.

“Welcome to the Latte Love Creamery! What can I get for you today?” 

He glanced up at the signs above your head, eyelights flitting over the menu with brisk efficiency, before he finally ordered. “I’ll have a black coffee. Large.”

You blinked, unsure, before nodding. “Alright, I’ll whip that right up for ya.” Turning back to the machines, you glanced back at him once, noticing the way he was trying not to look at the brownies. Maybe the guy had a secret sweet tooth? He wouldn’t be the first that’d come to your shop with a guilty look in their eyes. Determined, you made up his coffee, making sure the lid was on tight before you came back, setting it before him. 

“That’s 2.50, hun.” you said briskly, professionally, even as you tried not to smile.

He nodded, getting his wallet from his dimensional box (and wasn’t that still the coolest thing), and handing you the allotted money. Just as he picked up his cup and took a sip, turning to leave, you had a brownie and napkin in hand, raising it up to his chest level.

“Here! These are on the house, a new recipe I’m trying out!”

He squinted at you, and for a moment you felt as though he could see right through you. Then, after a long moment, he gently reached out and plucked it from your hands. 

“Thank you.” he said, some color on his face as he all but sped walked back out the door into the pouring rain. 

Damn, you wished you’d had an umbrella for him. Oh well.

~.~

You knew you’d seen the skeleton before, your mind a bit preoccupied with other things when he’d come in the first time, but when you went home that night and turned on the tv, seeing him standing next to the  _ King  _ of all people made you remember, oh yeah. Skeleton dude is the fucking  _ Captain of the Royal Guard. _

You’d served coffee and given a brownie away to a member of what was essentially royalty.

But, again, you were just a simple sweets shop owner. What did you know about royalty and monsters and all that jazz? 

So, you resolved that, if he ever came back (because lets face it, you made a mean cup of joe), you wouldn’t make a big deal out of it. Not even if the King himself came into this shop would you do anything more than offer him a cup of fresh made coffee at the price it said on the sign.


	2. What the hell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at that, i actually updated a fic with a single chapter lol
> 
> im sorry about the wait on this guys, but i cant promise it wont happen again lol
> 
> enjoy??

You were just finishing up scooping someone’s triple layer brownie fudge ice cream when the door chimed, the taps of heeled boots coming up to your counter. You winced inwardly, imagining one of those women with too many hooped earrings and bracelets, demanding options you didn’t currently have. There was even the one woman that screamed you out because you didn’t have gluten free eggs for your cookies. Gluten free eggs. You were never sure how to handle those types of people, but you knew how to handle the general customer, so you handed back the change of the little girl who was happily munching away at her brownie and turned away to finish up the order.

“I’ll be with you in just a minute!” You called, closing the case to the brownies to ensure the heat wouldn’t escape, before you finally stood tall, smiling your best smile.

It turned a little more genuine as who else was standing in front of you but the Captain of the Guard himself, mister “I didn’t bring an umbrella and I only take my coffee black”. Something in the way he stood there, a minute blush on his face, told you that he hadn’t expected to come back to your little shop. It made something inside of you feel warm, thinking that your coffee, even just plain black, and a simple act of kindness had made him want to return. 

“Hey there! I remember you from the other day, I hope you were able to get through the monsoon alright?” You asked, Papyrus’ face heating up even more as he stood tall, hands clasped behind his back.

“I did indeed, thank you for asking.” He made a show of looking your menu over once again, a smile playing at your lips as you watched him agonize over whether to actually get what he wanted, or to stick with what he knew people wouldn’t judge him for. Finally, he glanced back down at you, eyes narrowed.

“I’ll have a large black coffee… and one of those brownies.”

Success! You nearly cackled as you headed to the back to make his drink… but this time you were ready to bamboozle his hooker boots right off! You mixed and shook, adding caramel syrup and thick whipped cream before you brought the large paper cup to the front, popping the lid on just before he could see the contents. 

He took it, holding it in both hands as you bent over to grab his brownie. Once the proper amounts of each brownie and money were exchanged, you waved to him as he left… and bent over in laughter as he took a large drink and almost spat it back out all over the sidewalk outside. He stared hard at his cup, then glared inside at you, his face a bright scarlet. You watched, tears of laughter in your eyes and a bright grin on your face, as he flipped you off and stomped his way out of sight.

He didn’t throw the drink away though, so you were calling it good.


	3. A Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually have this entire fic planned out!! we're looking at a longer one, here folks
> 
> for now, enjoy ^^
> 
> (warning: mention of animal death from old age)

It was a bad day.

You weren’t always sure what it was that made a bad day, but you knew exactly what it was today, and it was, for sure a bad one. You’d cried on the way to work, wiping your face with napkins in your glovebox so no one outside the shop would see your makeup running.

Inside you stopped in the backroom’s bathroom to fix up the smears under your eyes, perk up your appearance a little… but all that did was give you more work when you cried again during your lunch break. 

It’d just been a whole day, remembering things you didn’t want to remember, working with people with less pep in your step than usual, and eating a whole quart of your chocolate cherry garcia ripple in the back when no one was around. 

You hadn’t heard the bell ring, too busy chewing on a fudge brownie with white chocolate chips and scrolling through the few pictures you had left of him when you heard someone with a deep, nasally voice call out from the front.

“Hello? Anyone there?”

Shit. You scrambled up, stuffing the rest of your brownie back into its plastic wrapping, taking a short swig from your water bottle and discreetly wiping your mouth as you headed back into the main part of the shop. 

“I am so sorry, I didn’t hear the bell…” You glanced up, ready to apologize thoroughly for your weird behavior, only to find, once again, mister Captain of the Royal Guard standing there, a weird look on his face. “Oh. Its you.”

His grin turned a little wicked. “Yes, its me.”

You blinked, glancing at the clock only to see it was in fact, the same time that Papyrus had arrived both times before. It made something tight in your stomach loosen a little, and you leaned against the counter, finally feeling something other than complete and total sadness.

“What can I get for you today then, sir?”

Papyrus made a show of considering the menu, something you knew to be a joke seeing as how he’d seemed to never get anything different. Today, however, was apparently full of surprises. 

“I’ll have a cone of cherry garcia and a tall black coffee. Please.” The please was tacked on, as if an afterthought, but you didn’t mind because you were more worried on whether or not you still had any. Of all the days for you to pig out on your own merchandise!

Rummaging through the containers in the fridge, you finally came up with a new gallon of the stuff, tucked away under the chocolate peanut butter fudge and the caramel swirl. 

Scooping him a generous amount, and adding sprinkles as your own little afterthought, you grabbed a large cup and filled it with your signature blend, the stuff dark and flavorful. Handing them over gave you great joy, seeing the look on Papyrus’ face when he caught sight of the sprinkles. 

“Something wrong?” You asked innocently, Papyrus giving you another signature glare, but it softened to something else as he stared at you. He glanced back to the door, then seemed to make a decision, striding over to it and locking it, much to your great confusion even as he moved back into the main room, sitting at one of the little tables by the windows. 

“Somethings wrong.” He said, simply, leaving you without words.

“Uh. Maybe? Why?”

Papyrus took a small bite of his ice cream, the tiniest peek of a small, red, glowing tongue leaving you wondering if he actually tasted it.

“I’m not leaving until you tell me who I need to take care of.”

Something in you seemed to snap at that, your heart filling to the brim with something like affection for this silly skeleton you’d only seen a handful of times.

Tears dotted your eyes as you nodded, grabbing your own double scoop of ice cream and a hot tea, sitting by him as you recounted the tale of how you’d finally had to put down your old man cat, Granger.

Papyrus listened intently, seeming to feel just as distraught when you told him about the experience as it happened.

When it was done you felt much lighter, having told no one else other than close family, who lived far away. 

“Thanks…” you said finally, feeling a little self conscious, but Papyrus waved you off.

“No need. Just let me know if there is ever a time that you need help. I’ll be there.”

You stared at him, this completely genuine skeleton man, and chuckled.

“Whatever you say, boss man.”


	4. Closing Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just doing slice of life fluff at this point boys, havin' some fun ;)
> 
> also surprise!! i wrote 2 chapters the other day uwu dont get used to it lol
> 
> enjoy!!

The fourth time Papyrus came into your shop, it was just as you were about to leave for the day. He hadn’t come in at his normal time, so you had just assumed that he wasn’t coming. It didn’t bother you; you were sure he’d come back again at some point.

No one had ever told you to call them if you needed help, and then left your life for good.

But no, there he was, seemingly frustrated about something but the way he lit up as he saw you made something in your heart flutter a little. That looked dimmed a tiny bit as he saw you were outside, and locking the door at that.

“Are you… closing?” He asked, sounding objectively uninterested, as if you couldn’t hear the tiniest bit of disappointment in it. 

“Yeah… I usually close around this time.” You answered, finishing up with the door and closing the shutters over the windows. He followed you through it, helping you with a particularly sticky one. 

“I was… hoping to talk to you again today.” He admitted, your face warming up a little at the thought of the skeleton you’d come to care about, even as a passing acquaintance, wanting to see you again, just to talk.

You didn’t have very many friends in the city, and even fewer monsters that you knew the names of. 

Having a friend in Papyrus would be… nice.

“Well. I still need to figure out something for supper.” You said, glancing down the street that lead to the square. “Wanna join me? Just for a bite and a conversation?”

He seemed to hedge over the idea, staring down the same way you’d looked, but something seemed to make the decision for him when he glanced back at you.

“Yes, I would graciously accompany you.” He said, deigning to hold his arm out for you to hook yours into, the action so sweet and forward it made you laugh a little as you did, indeed, lock arms with the skeleton that was a good few feet taller than you.

You must have looked like a sight walking down the street, your legs jogging a little to keep pace with the efficient skeleton, but thankfully he seemed to know exactly where he wanted to eat. You didn’t mind; as long as it wasn’t top tier expensive you’d be able to hold your own on the bill. 

The little bistro he led you into was, in a word, delightful. There were so many pastels, the booths looked comfortable, and most of all, they had your favorite sandwich made fresh when you ordered it.

That and your fries, as well as your tall soda filled to the brim with fizzling liquid, and you were a very happy camper. 

Papyrus ordered a salad with extra croutons, something that seemed to fit him. Especially when he got a bottle of ranch from the table and began to drown the poor salad with it. 

You wanted to ask what it was he wanted to talk about, but with the two of you eating, not much talking was to be had. It was companionable, one of the best dinners with someone else you’d ever had.

When it was done he bid you goodnight and safe travels, disappearing off into the lowering sunset. 

You laughed at your own terminology, and headed to your apartment to feed your fish and watch some late night Once Upon a Time.

There really was something about that skeleton.


	5. Tingling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo another update for the end of the year!!
> 
> i hope you all enjoy this one :D getting some fun information here ;)

The next time you saw him, Papyrus acted as if neither of you had gone on the Not Date. He simply came inside, brief smile on his face as he stoically asked you for his regular. You’d gotten to know him enough by then that you knew what he really wanted was something new and exciting that he’d either enjoy immensely or hate incredibly. Either way, he had an experience thanks to you and you were happy to let him try out his sweet tooth on your wares. 

You’d even started giving him discounts, not that he was aware of them. He didn’t really study the menu after the first few times, and though you had no doubt he likely had the menu prices memorized, the extra money he gave you went in a glass jar on your bottom shelf, exactly where he’d never see it. You were saving up for something big, something that would knock his socks right off his feet and out of the combat boots he always wore. Not that you were dissing the boots; you’d always liked a man in uniform. 

No, you were saving up for something for him, for being so kind and thoughtful even when he didn’t seem to even notice that he was. You just needed a few more twenties out of him and you’d be right set. 

That day was no different. You got his order, and started whipping up the most frou-frou drink you could possibly make with the ingredients you had on hand. A thick coffee with a shit ton of whipped cream and sprinkles on top. You didn’t really expect him to like this one, and so handed it to him with a sly grin on your face. If Papyrus noticed the change in viscosity, he didn’t mention it, simply taking a sip of his overly sugary drink, nodding to you once, and taking his leave. 

It baffled you a little. Why didn’t he stay to talk, even if only a little? Usually he had at least something to say, something along the lines of you needing to upgrade your store to be a little more modern, or how your last batch of homemade cookies had sold. You’d even thought about getting into candy making, but it would likely take most of your weekends and you’d have very little time just to yourself, not working…

It was a bit of a conundrum, why Papyrus hadn’t stayed to chat, until the next time he came by. 

“Alright, we’re alone. I’ll have the darkest, sweetest brownie you have on tap, please and thank you.” He said, near frantic, as if his sugar tooth was having withdrawal. You hurried to grab him a dark chocolate, salted caramel brownie from your latest batch, and watched him wolf it down with no small amount of amusement until it hit you.

“What do you mean, ‘we’re alone gimmie a brownie’??”

Papyrus glanced at you, then at the door, before gingerly wiping his mouth with one of your napkins and leaning forward.

“My brother is being bothersome and I won’t have him ruining a good thing when I’ve finally got it.” He sat back, grumpy and looking put out, so you handed him another brownie and sat back yourself to think that over.

Everyone knew that the Captain of the Royal Guard had a brother. Said brother was the Judge of the monarchy, a very high up position among monsters as far as you understood. You didn’t know what a Judge was, or what they did, but just the thought of Papyrus’ brother casing your sweet’s shop like a way overprotective sibling made you kind of want to laugh. Or scream in terror, one or the other really. 

Still, as you watched Papyrus gently eat his second brownie, eating it much slower than the first one as if he wouldn’t get one for another long while, you determined to yourself that you’d just have to keep an eye out for Papyrus as well. You’d likely not be able to do jack shit if something did go down, but you weren’t one to go down without a fight. 

Not that you thought this brother was any kind of real danger to Papyrus. If anything, Papyrus mentioned him like one would an annoying older brother, which… made sense, when you thought about it. 

It was more likely that Papyrus had an image to maintain, being captain and all, and you highly doubted that most humans would find the monster you were looking at right now all that intimidating while slowly eating a brownie with chocolate smudges on his sharp fingers. 

No, this would be your little secret. Yours and the brother’s that you had yet to meet. 

Soon enough Papyrus was done, thanking you as you handed him a package of wet wipes to clean himself up with before he headed for the door. 

“Hey Paps?”

He stopped dead in his tracks, glancing back at you, and you winked at him. “I’ll make sure to make extra brownies next time, yeah?”

His face went the shade of red that you’d come to adore as he sputtered, before quickly heading out the door with a bit of a louder clang than you really thought he meant. 

Laughing to yourself, you headed to the back to start cleaning, only to hear the door bell jangle once more. You headed back to the main room, a greeting on your lips before you realized… no one was there. Looking around in trepidation, you clenched your teeth as you glanced to the brownie tray, that was now one brownie short, a napkin laying next to the tray with a scrawled message on it. You picked it up, glancing around again before reading it.

_Thanks for the sweets._

You shook your head, glaring at the door where you were sure said brother was watching you, even if you couldn’t see him.

“If you think this will rattle me, you’ve got another thing coming. I’m putting that on your new tab, asshole.”

Then you turned and headed back to the backroom, ignoring the way your spine tingled at putting your back to the door.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me in the comments or on my tumblr (freshouttaparsnips) XD


End file.
